


【宁鹿】这样不好PWP

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 鹿丸生贺活动接梗：宁次被别人下了药，但是宁次不小心上了鹿丸。结果第二天早上发现这是他公司老总，忐忑的等着被辞退，结果升职总裁秘书，被看上了，成了固定床伴/伴侣梗很赞，ooc和bug都是我





	【宁鹿】这样不好PWP

这样不好。

宁次说，气息紊乱，嘴唇皲裂如柴片，舌头舔上去轻微刺痛。

那些多余的水份，顺着血管涌向皮肤表层，一张白皙的俊脸又湿又红。

西服里的衬衫紧紧黏在他身上，头发也聚在脖颈处，像伏天的围脖，捂得他呼吸困难，眩晕加重。

他挥开对方伸来的手，重复道，“这样不好。”

但眼睛都睁不开的宁次只能被半扶着坐进电梯。

说是帮刚回国的他熟悉环境，佐助搭线一所谓的前辈。

大二下班学期就被交换到国外的宁次并不记得有这么个学姐，但出于礼貌，他还是见面了。

可几句下来，身体突然不适，想告辞，对方却招来酒店的服务生开了房间，现在，两人在电梯里。

距离拉近后，香水在狭小的空间里浓烈起来。特调的大马士革玫瑰先甜后辣，熏得宁次头晕。

他拿出最后的力气，扒拉开对方章鱼似的手，滚烫的后背贴在落地镜上，冷热交加，并不好受。

是自己离席接电话的时候吗？

想到面试一次通过，很快能入职心仪的公司，宁次的眉宇略微松动，不到半刻，又因电梯提示音紧锁。

电梯门打开，新鲜的空气涌入。

他眼神失焦严重，看不清来者面容，模糊辨认出墨蓝色领带，应该是名男性。

泡在颅骨里的大脑被药物教唆着旋转跳跃，配上音乐就是舞池迪霸。宁次捂着额头说不出话。

新来的第三人双手环胸，立于电梯门右侧按键旁，懒散地打着哈欠。

32楼提示音响起，宁次被拉扯着往外走。

和男人擦肩而过时，他堪堪抓住对方袖腕，入手硬冷，是金属表盘的形状。

“……”

几个气音飘过干涸的声带，情急下，他使了全部力气。

男人被攥疼手腕，不悦地咋舌，宁次同行的女伴趁机拉开两人，“抱歉抱歉，我朋友喝醉了。”

电梯门重新合拢。

身体逐渐失去控制，宁次扶墙壁的手肘一软，脑袋便撞上墙。被人拉起时，又扯断几根长发。

女人扶着他东摇西晃，真像醉了。

酒店走廊铺满地毯，摔是不疼，反倒是小羊皮底儿的高跟鞋，踩一脚半天都没知觉。

房间的床是情侣专属的双人水床。

本就因药物作用头重脚轻，宁次被推上床后更是天旋地转，胃袋翻腾。他挣扎几次起身未果，折腾出不少汗，领带勒在脖颈上又冷又黏——

但不能脱。

“嗯……请咳咳、咳咳。”

他的声音像晚年肺痨患者，漏洞失修的风匣子，沙哑难听，对方却眼冒绿光，长指甲猩红如血，拽着他的裤腰带，和内侧的活扣拼搏。

感谢她挂满碎钻，价值不菲的美甲，宁次多活了三分钟。

他浑身乏力，明明手指都抬不动，神经却在颅腔狂舞。

付出两片指甲做代价，对方抽开他的腰带，泄愤似的甩下床。

宁次挺喜欢那条腰带，是雏田送的生日礼物。

金属logo敲在地板上的声音沉闷无力，像为主人哀悼。

许是听过宁次跆拳道联赛满贯的事迹，对方药下得很猛，猛到女方满头大汗，宁次下半身依旧波澜不惊。

两人相顾尴尬。

“嗯……”

“唔……”

“药有副作用吗？”

“你是不是不举？”

同时发话后，又同时沉默。

“亏佐助说你是老实人，让我轻点下手。”

“……唔。”

所以佐助找的是哪方面的“前辈”？

去浴室整理了妆容，对方从花朵链条的挎包里拿出一沓纸票，动作熟练。

“不用。”

“别，留着，这事儿挺伤人的。”

宁次想辩解，又怕她搬个小凳坐床边等他消化药性，最后选择沉默。

大概过半个多小时，手机响了。

宁次没接。

一方面没力气，另一方面不想听佐助的任何解释。任何。

对方走时没留灯，他在黑暗里昏昏沉沉，身体时冷时热，因药性过重压下的情欲逐渐升腾。

想到先前的荒唐，宁次气得阵阵耳鸣，血气上涌，药劲儿又重新回来，把意识卷入无尽梦境。

梦里逻辑混乱，无章可循。

前一秒他还在构建服务框架，接着就被拉去探讨PHP和Java哪个对发量更友好。导师承包来的项目要求如魔鬼，终于敲完点击运行全是bug，警告好几百行，鼠标根本拉不到尽头。

从黑暗里惊醒，宁次满满的怀疑人生。

他合上眼，胸膛剧烈浮动。

高考结束填志愿时，宁次选的土木工程，之所以大二义无反顾跳进计算机的坑里，全怪新生典礼上的一眼沉沦。

那人叫奈良鹿丸，据说是最高分入学，跳级的那种。个子不高，眼角下搭，衣服也松松垮垮，头发倒是梳得精气，马尾辫，因为发质硬，支棱着倒像个冲天揪。

宁次和室友刚打完球，浑身是汗，站在新生宣讲仪式的队尾，手上还带着灰，矿泉水喝半瓶倒半瓶，气喘吁吁。

鹿丸就那么站在台上，声音懒散，眼神迷离，一句“好麻烦哦”开场，搅得操场窃窃私语。

结束史上最短宣讲，他绕着场外走回草坪，略过计算机系的队伍，径直走到宁次身边，“我代码崩了。”

宁次不解地侧头。

“从早上改到现在，一口水没喝。”

“所以？”

“我在台上看见你带水了。”

宁次环视周遭，为抓包而脸红，窘迫地将还剩小半口水的瓶子递过去。他的心还在噗通噗通跳，却已经和运动无关。

自那以后，总能听到他的传奇，最知名的是篡改教务系统成绩被记大过。

不顾辅导员挽留，宁次毅然参加跨专业考试，而那位从不按部就班的优等生则在他转系第二天休学创业。

虽然有听说鹿丸后来回校拿了文凭，但他已经交换出国。

这几年一直在导师手底工作，宁次被大数据和算法折磨得死去活来。他没忘打探消息，找了不少工作室，从游戏到网络安全，那人均不在列。

七月份国内同学聚会，他才知道，鹿丸自己组合的工作室不到半年就研发了新软件，核心代码被遭一家公司剽窃。气不过对方势大压人，鹿丸回家继承了家族产业，花最多的钱请最好的律师团，连告七个月把对方告到破产。

剧情太过魔幻，宁次很长一段时间以为佐助在诓他。

后来在介绍民企十强的新闻上，他看见了奈良药业负责人的采访。

同年秋招会，奈良药业面试官拿着刺眼的简历，“嗯……您很优秀，但是……”

“我对薪资职位没有任何要求。”

“唔，会修电脑吗？”

宁次脸色铁黑。

“哦，那你还是——”

“我会！”

不久前他收到录用消息，职位是文字助理。

行吧，学计算机的都会修电脑，敲Excel，做PPT。

回想到缥缈的恋情，宁次无限惆怅。

晃晃悠悠这么多年下来，只要碰上和那人有关的事，自己的生活就会翻天覆地。

先是改了专业，再是改做文助，今天刚录用就被下药。

老实讲，那人记不记得自己都不好说。

他合了眼皮，睡眠能让他免受药性折腾。

思绪再度陷入黑暗。

许是沉沦得太快，宁次总忘不掉鹿丸站在他身旁讨水喝的模样。眼稍略垂，眉尾却是天生上翘，眼睛黑亮，鼻梁挺拔，不帅却很耐看。

明明一张修仙过度的脸。

他想到了那张沾了水渍，红润饱满的嘴唇，白皙如蛋的脸颊上浅浅的绒毛，还有吞咽液体时，上下滑动的喉结。

药随着吸收，迷性逐渐褪去，勾引情欲的下作功效开始发挥。

宁次脱掉半湿的外套，单手扯松领结，调整姿势半倚在床头，揉着额头。

“咚咚咚——”

敲门声响起。

有节奏的三声快敲，锲而不舍。

五分钟后，吵到头疼的宁次下了床，步伐虚软，跌跌撞撞摸到门口。

习惯了黑暗，走廊的灯一时刺得他睁不开眼。

宁次瞳孔紧缩，太阳穴鼓胀，应激性眼泪流了出来。

他下意识后退半步伸手挡光，门外人趁机上前，在他脖颈处乱嗅，像头刚出生的幼兽，发茬支棱着，戳得他下巴发痒。

“果然没喝醉。”

宁次被药弄得晕头，听得并不真切。

两人靠得极尽，对方呼出的热气顺着皮肤窜到他下身。

他半倚在门口，大脑始终是放空状态，适应光线后，勉强辨认出墨蓝色的领带，再往上瞧，两片薄唇一开一合，和记忆想比，干瘪扁平。

大概是还想见一见年少时，被矿泉水泡开了的鲜红色，宁次拽着那人领带，迫使他抬头，然后堵住不停嘟囔的嘴。

是浓薄荷的烤烟味儿。

宁次吮着那块干瘪的唇瓣，舌头刷上一层亮光，再用牙齿细细啃咬，等它充血丰润起来，才去撬里面的宝藏，牵着躲闪的软肉，撩拨着一汪汪透明的涎水，在分开时拉出银丝。

现在，他看见到了想要的鲜红色，比少时更饱满，像熟透的樱桃，挂在树上，一阵风就能吹落。

访客抿着红肿的嘴唇，身体前倾，狭长的眼睛来回打量着他，“离近了看，你的虹膜还真淡。”

陶瓷纹路的领带在宁次手中揉出褶皱，他开始分不清这是梦境还是现实，眼前的面容与记忆高度重叠，仍是那张无精打采的脸，下巴尖了，睫毛长了，稚气未开的少年变得稳重成熟。

“……鹿丸。”

小心翼翼说出对方的名字，宁次被猛地推进屋内，身体抵在墙上，脑袋晕眩不断。

“你记得我。”

“唔……什么？我现在不太舒服……”

他头痛欲裂，见对方也一同进屋，还关了门，迟钝地觉察不妙，但药效让他再度昏迷。

水床因重量来回晃动，像大海里的载舟。

宁次摸到床头灯，点亮后看清上床的人。

鹿丸穿的也是正装，西服和衬衫之间还有件马甲。他大大方方打开双腿，跨坐在人身上，手又长又白，在橘光映衬下，白得晃眼，尤其是解手表时，神态懒倦，像舔爪子的猫。

江诗丹顿放床边时，宁次看到了他手腕一抹嫣红的压痕，脑内闪过零碎的片段，来不及细想，对方又在拆领带，锁骨从衣领露出来，像流动的黄油。

宁次安静地躺在枕头里，他现在的状态更趋近于醉酒，只能直线思考，还很缓慢。

他分不清什么时候是做梦，什么时候/是清醒。

手机嗡嗡震动，鹿丸一手缠着领带，另一手掏电话，看清来显，不情愿地划到接听键。

“喂……啊我知道，刚谈拢……所以还有什么事？”他歪头夹着手机，脱掉了外套和马甲，衣服随意丢在地面，盖住宁次的腰带。

不知对方说了什么，鹿丸声音陡然拔高，眉宇紧皱，改衬衫纽扣的动作停下，圆润的指甲抠着袖扣，“啧，我知道了。”

见他挂断电话准备起身，宁次突然伸手，扣住他的腰，把他压倒在身底。

“你又要走了。”

“啊？”

鹿丸仰躺在床上，被突袭惊得气息不稳，手机也甩掉了，只剩细瘦的手腕悬在空中。

现实和梦境的界限逐渐模糊。

“不能走。”宁次态度决绝，又往前逼近一寸。

得不到想要的答案，他垂下眼帘，埋在鹿丸衣领里深深吸口气，声音委屈细弱，“……做梦都抓不住你。”

鹿丸抖了抖耳尖，兀自笑出声，耳环挂着光晕，“你到底认没认出我？”

“你是鹿丸。”

他惊讶地挑眉，放松了紧绷的肌肉，软软环住对方脖颈，像个乘胜追击的土匪，“所以你都梦到过我的什么？”

和他做尽悱恻之事。

宁次眯起眼，觉得怀里的人不真切。

鹿丸的屁股紧贴着他胯骨，能清晰感受到某个火热的部位，动作一顿，停了有两三秒，笑声变大。他摸到手机，在宁次紧张的注视关了电源，重新把人压回身底。

鹿丸笑得狡黠，主动亲吻了宁次，拉开他的裤链，手指在蓬勃的布料上画圈。

“你不该给我开门。”鹿丸舔着嘴角说，张嘴含住了半硬的性器，鲜红色，饱满的嘴唇裹着茎体上下滑动，几个来回就把宁次舔硬，湿漉漉泛着水光。

他揉弄着吞咽不下的剩余部分，听到闷哼声更加卖力。

宁次被过于真实的触感扼住喉咙，眼角泛红。他思绪混乱，总有股说不出的违和感，直到鹿丸起身，从酒店的计生用品里翻出润滑剂，倒在手上想往他屁股送——

恢复行为能力的宁次把他推倒，水床因冲击上下浮动，瓶子里粘稠的液体洒了满身。

两人僵持片刻，鹿丸眨眨眼，“……是我？”

“不然呢？”

宁次宽厚的手在涂满润滑液的肉体上游走，捏硬了乳尖，揉红了胸肉，在小腹留下一串露骨的吻痕，他拆开鹿丸的挂钩皮带，连着内裤一并脱下，一手裹着乳液往性器上撸，另一只手去探后面的入口。

“操……”

鹿丸呆了足足三分钟，而三分钟足够男人找到前列腺并按下去。

“这不对……”

他想争论，却被身体里的手指捣得说不出话，眼泪哗啦啦往下流，腰背绷成拱形，双腿夹着宁次的手不肯松力，齐肩的黑发披散成一团藻荇，随床底水波浮动。

宁次指腹摸着柔软的肠肉，层层叠垒，紧致温暖，箍住他的手指，外紧内软，像探进了融化的巧克力浆里。

鹿丸的穴口确实紧涩，才两根手指便撑成薄片，黏膜绷到极限，随时能撕裂，抱着试探的心理，宁次倒了更多润滑液，再挤了根手指。

穴口仍是那副天见犹怜的娇弱模样，撑成淡粉色的黏膜不断收缩，吮吸着手指不放。再看卧在床上的鹿丸，两颊生汗，气息紊乱，半敞的胸膛起伏剧烈，嘴唇因快感不住颤抖。

开发到这份上，再说换人就没道理了。

宁次撤了手指换实弹，滚烫的性器抵着肉穴整根没入，大量积攒在肠道里的液体全被顶进深处，堵得严严实实。

鹿丸小腹紧绷，性器颤颤巍巍挤出几滴液体，轻声呼痛。

宁次俯身与他接吻，撩开鹿丸汗湿的鬓发，声音沙哑干涩。

他说，“我喜欢你。”

失了心神的鹿丸呼吸一滞，放软身体，让那根粗壮的肉棍捅进了结肠。

“嗯啊……太深了……”

腹腔火热充盈，快感如开闸泄洪。他咬着手指，双腿无意识环上了男人的腰。

宁次在鹿丸的耳后颈侧和胸前留下大片咬痕，他舔着那些隔日必定青红的牙印，心里多少有些落寞，毕竟梦里不是现实。

鹿丸的身体又热又紧，密不透风地裹着他，时不时紧缩两下，顶狠了还会拿手捂着小肚子，软着气音求饶，两坨肉丘捏在手里像握着凉糕，黏糯香甜。

宁次感觉药劲儿又上头了，他抓着鹿丸屁股，迫使腰身抬高，供硬到发疼的性器抽送得更深。几个回合，屋子里全是水声，和肉体拍打的声音。

鹿丸的乳尖立在胸膛被肏得来回摇晃，身下水床也不放过他，赶上对流，身体往下滑时，刚好能迎上宁次的撞击，又深又狠。

“唔呜……”

在这种刺激下，鹿丸很快喷出精液。

浅白色液体顺着小腹往下淌，宁次用食指揩去一抹，塞在鹿丸嘴里。手指绞着湿软的舌头，模仿着抽插的频率去摩挲味蕾敏感的舌苔，勾着鹿丸涎水流出嘴角。

没有给他缓和的余地，宁次往死里顶着他，像要把他做坏一样。鹿丸被他抱起来，自上而下贯穿，次次戳中前列腺，把他从不应期干到勃起。

他咬着宁次的手指，舌头纠缠着对方，承受不住的刺激自指尖宣泄在他肌肉壮实的后背，化成凌乱的抓痕。

“慢点……唔咕噜。”

药性慢慢显露出可怕的一面，它让宁次纵情声色，在甜美的肉体上过度索求，又能保持不射不软的长久姿态。

始终达不到临界点的宁次把怀里的人翻压在床上，以后背位重新进入操开了的肉穴，每次都要整根没入，龟头不断摩擦着肠壁的褶皱，试图开辟些新的领地。

“唔别……”

鹿丸起初还会躲闪，腹部被戳得明显凸起，又痛又爽，但习惯了从后穴汲取快感，他开始迎合宁次的动作，把稚嫩的后穴全给了出去，被宁次前后夹击套弄着性器，爽到头皮发麻，腰眼一酸，前所未有的快感在盆腔炸开。

人生第一次干性高潮，鹿丸直接软了腿趴倒在被褥里，汗津津的身体浮着绯红，双眼失焦地望着天花板。

没得到满足的性器自肉穴滑出后，在空气中硬挺。

宁次托起一条修长的腿搭在肩上，掰开布满指痕的臀肉，露出肏熟的穴口，将淋满淫糜黏液性器再度捅入。

有异物入侵，高潮后极度敏感的肉穴痉挛着，把粗长的性器吮吸得服服帖帖，不断分泌出前列腺液。

宁次吻了吻鹿丸磨红的膝盖，动作放慢了些，避开敏感处，往其他地方探索。

终于见得喘息，鹿丸眯着眼睛，像只餍足的猫，顺从地让主人脱去他所有蔽体的衣物，展现着赤裸的身体。

宁次勤勉地种着草莓，鹿丸的乳头被吮吸成烂熟的莓果，乳晕也红肿了一圈，衬得白花花的肉体成熟色情。

缓过神的鹿丸逐渐不满足这种隔靴搔痒的行为。他喊着男人的名字，就着连接的姿势慢慢把人推倒在床上，双膝跪在两侧，手撑着对方的腹部，沐浴着对方充满侵略性的目光，上下摆动身体。

宁次双眼微眯，看着食髓知味的鹿丸态度积极主动，性器随后穴吞吐而勃起，膨胀，透明的前列腺液甩在他的小腹，散发着荷尔蒙的味道。

“舒服吗？”他揉捏着鹿丸鲜红过分的嘴唇。

“嗯……舒服……”

找到诀窍的鹿丸加快了颠动的速度，控制着角度和重力，让那根烫人的性器顶在他舒快的地方。

宁次搂着鹿丸那截细腰，在他最没防备的时候，挺了胯骨，撞得极狠，一下子就把人操软了腰，趴在胸口动弹不了。

他含着鹿丸耳垂，牙齿勾着银白色耳环，潮湿的鼻息带着惊人的热气。

宁次扶稳怀里的人，打桩机似得一次次往里面顶，顶得鹿丸很快出了啜泣声，两人腹间夹着的性器跳动着，青筋一胀一胀，又有高潮迹象。

宁次在他耳旁呓语，尽是些痴情的话，浇得鹿丸腹部酸胀，泪珠子不断往外流，咬着他的肩膀，见血也不松口，被肏进结肠干性高潮。

绵密的穴肉一齐痉挛，湿黏的甬道一不留神就会被挤出去。宁次速度骤然提升，以狂风暴雨的姿态侵犯着臀缝深处，最后压着鹿丸的小腹，悉数释放在盆腔内。

“呼呼……”

鹿丸爽得舌头打结，半天说不出一句，趴在男人身上好久才捋顺气儿，想起身，手也抖腿也抖，后穴戳着射精后仍尺寸可观的性器，只能再躺回厚实的胸肌上。

宁次搂着鹿丸，心脏在胸膛里咚咚直跳。

他侧头看着有了困意，趴在自己胸前垂着眼睑打哈欠的鹿丸，按照往常，梦到这里就结束了。

“我渴了。”

鹿丸的声音带着乏力。宁次把他从身上剥下来。

半软的性器自肉穴拔出，红艳的黏膜被肏到外翻，穴口松软湿润，一股混合泡沫的白浊顺着肠道流了出来。

他鼻腔一热，下身又有了反应。

是药，药缩短了他的不应期，又延长了他的勃起期。

一杯白水在两人唇齿见来回推渡，最后喝进肚子里的剩多少谁也不清楚。

宁次把他抱在墙上，狰狞的性器自下而上猛力操弄，捣得鹿丸像头刚断奶的小豹子，搂着他的脖颈哼唧不断。

等鹿丸稍微攒了点体力，他又被宁次架到落地窗前进入。夜风从窗口呼啦啦往里吹，吹得他乳尖挺立，后穴紧缩。

点了灯的玻璃窗在夜里就像镜子，照出鹿丸双腿大开，被肏到极致的模样。原本紧闭成缝的身体被男人开发后微微张开，露出里面松软的穴口，媚肉外翻，左右两瓣臀肉更是揉大不少，涂满黏液后，夹着性器滑动，紧致程度不输肠肉。

解决完宁次第三次，鹿丸下半身已经爽得失去知觉，偏偏那人还不停咬他耳朵，絮絮叨叨地讲他喜欢了自己多少年，又追了多少年，失意多少年。

“呜呜……够了、真的够了……”

他胡乱的摇头，下身已经射不出一滴，却被宁次含在嘴里，屁股吃着三根手指，不到五分钟又攀上高潮。

大概从没做过如此真实的梦，有药力加成自己又勇猛得过分，宁次把鹿丸的身体开发到极致，激烈的性爱不堪入目。

在浴室，操松的后穴灌进了不少温水，让圆滚的龟头顶进去又挤出来，受不了腹腔饱胀的快感，鹿丸抽噎着反抗，却被吻得晕头转向，灌了一肚子精液。

刚洗过的身体没走到卧室，又挂满淫糜的液体。鹿丸就像一汩活泉眼，怎么捅都会不断流水，湿哒哒黏着两人交合处。

天边泛亮，药性终于挥发殆尽。鹿丸也彻底没了力气，最后一次完全是昏了又醒，醒了又昏中高潮的，合眼就睡。

宁次坐床边看着鹿丸里里外外都是自己的味道，成就感油然而生。他隐约间感觉到一些违和，但他现在脑子也全是空白，什么都想不通，索性搂着鹿丸一起睡了。

至于次日起床，简直人生崩溃。

宁次睁开眼，肩膀后背没一块好肉，全是抓痕和咬痕。再一掀被，旁边躺的这位身上更精彩，两腿间还挂着干涸的白色液体。

是梦还是现实宁次已经清楚了，想到昨晚把人家做到虚脱，还不停对人家说的酸牙话，宁次脸色铁青。

他醒不久，鹿丸就醒了，第一件事是捞起滚进地毯缝的手机，刚开机就跟炸了似得，哔哩啪啦各种提示音齐响。宁次像个小学生一样坐在床上不敢动，看鹿丸拽下被单裹着身上，逐一筛查着手机信息。

他隐约记得，昨晚鹿丸说有很重要的工作，结果被自己拽上了床。

蓦然，对方抬头，“你用浴室吗？”

“唔……您请。”

轮流洗漱完，两人穿着浴袍相对而坐。

鹿丸还在不停打电话，虽然宁次手机也肯定爆了，但他不觉得自己一个小员工能和集团老总有什么可比性。

就在宁次思考如何开口时，门铃响了。

一身套装打扮的金发女士踩着她的恨天高出现在门口，手上提着两套西装，精致的面容遮不住滔天的怒火。

“现在，立刻给我去开会！”

鹿丸习以为常地抠抠耳朵，抬手，“创可贴。”

手鞠翻翻白眼，从挎包里拿出一盒未开封的创可贴。她想进门，却被鹿丸挡在门口，“衣服给我就行。”

把女人的盛怒关在门外，鹿丸分辨了标签，将其中一个递给宁次，“我手感挺准的，要是不合适……”他瞅了瞅地上堆混在一起的衣物，“我可以帮你叫客房。”

鹿丸穿衣服的动作并不流畅，显然昨晚给他带来不小的负担。他对着镜子，用创可贴遮住裸露在外的吻痕，调整着手表和袖口，一头松散的黑发重新束成马尾，他站在宁次面前，微微抬头，“你……”

宁次下意识绷紧神经。

门外催促声变大，鹿丸不满地咋舌，最后什么也没说，开门走了。

宁次不知道自己是怎么回的家，他在床上，脑子里就跟装了4k曲面屏一样，翻来覆去，不停地播放着昨晚的荒唐。

苦哈哈单相思了小半辈子，终于有了苗头，然后就把人睡了，还是彻彻底底，花样用尽的那种。

这叫什么事？

傍晚，他收到人事部电话，问他为什么上班第一天就旷工。

宁次这才想起来，鹿丸不仅是他暗恋对象，还是他新晋的衣食父母，奈良药业老总。

会被辞退吧。

兴许还会被告上法庭……不对，一开始是鹿丸想上他来着。

宁次黑着脸，肩膀的牙印更疼了。

顶着俩黑眼圈，宁次隔日去了奈良集团。本该昨天进行的全体新员工入职讲话，因为董事会要处理子公司的事，拖到了今天。

不想引人注目，他坐在了最后一排。

人事部找了一圈才找到人，发了张职位变动通知书。

刚上班就旷工，宁次已经做好被辞准备，来这里也仅仅想再看鹿丸一眼。

他打开信封，突然不认识字了。

[兹委任日向宁次由广告部文字助理，迁任为执行总裁奈良鹿丸的特别助理。]

先发言的是奈良集团董事，也就是鹿丸的父亲。

轮到鹿丸讲话，他换了件银灰色的西装，还是一如既往的言简意赅，三分钟下了台子，没回领导席，绕着会议桌走到会场后，径直坐在宁次身边。

“手鞠结婚了。”

似曾相识的开口依旧是莫名其妙，宁次不解地侧头。

“从早上到现在，我改了十二份企划书。”

“所以？”

鹿丸摸了摸脖颈的创可贴，正在愈合的伤口隐隐发痒。他扭头，睫毛带着碎光，“先说好，一晚上七八次我受不了。”

宁次环视周遭，担心别旁人听去，面色红窘迫，心脏跳个不停，慌忙解释，“那天我……”

“但是两三次可以考虑。”

鹿丸打断他的话，心虚地摸着鼻子，脸颊发烫。

宁次惊愕地看着他。

没得到答复，鹿丸皱眉，“这样不好？”

“不，挺好。”

原来一眼沉沦的并不是只有自己啊。

END


End file.
